


To Lie or To Lie?

by ColorCoated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Explicit Consent, FBI Agent Bucky, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Steve Rogers, Good Intentions, Identity Reveal, Lies, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, School Reunion, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: “You can't be my date,” Steve shook his head, concerned at the fact he'd almost let himself consider it for a half second, “you don't even know me.”Bucky wiggled his eyebrows and his voice did that purring thing that turned Steve's insides into jelly. “I could get to know you.”________After finding himself suddenly single, Steve can't bring himself to face his school reunion alone; especially knowing his school nemesis will be there.When a handsome flight attendant offers to be his fake boyfriend for the weekend, it's almost too good to be true.Steve can't turn down an offer like that, right?AKA TheFakeFake Relationship AU that no one asked for.





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic and supportive[ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).

Steve sighed, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose this side of too tight. 

Could things get any worse?

He set the thick frames of his glasses on the bar so he could run his hands over his face, over his eyes, and then through his hair, messing it up horribly no doubt.

He opened his eyes to look at the screen of his smartphone, where it sat mocking him on the top of the bar. His vision was shit without his glasses but, lucky for him, it was good enough to make out the damned screen 18" in front of him.

The thing was, logically, if he could pull his head out of his ass and think logically for one damn second, he shouldn't have been surprised. Maybe this was even a good thing? Maybe?

Natasha always told him that his heart was too big, that he gave too much of himself, and this was a classic example.

He sighed again and looked back at the screen of his phone, still annoyingly blank.

Not even an apology text message.

He was such an idiot.

He and Brock had been together nearly six months and Steve thought it was nearing something real. He and Brock shared some mutual interests and the time spent together was typically pleasant.

Steve wasn't in love with the guy, but he could've been eventually. Maybe. There was a possibility it could've happened. Anything was possible. Things had been going well, right? So, fuck it, it could've been possible.

Up until Brock accidentally FaceTimed Steve and Steve found his face morphing into a mix of horror, anger, and something akin to queasiness. The last thing he expected was to see his boyfriend fucking that guy he worked with - Steve he even met him once or twice - Rollins something or other.

Certainly there had been signs, right? Why else would Brock want a night alone with Steve heading out of town?

So, Steve did what he did best, after ending the video call, he dialed Brock back (and the guy answered? It was beyond the point but who answers the phone when they're fucking someone else?), and let him have it. Steve paced the hallway of the hotel and let Brock have it. It was the most impassioned breakup speech he'd ever given, and he didn't realize he knew so many synonyms for “cheating douchebag”.

He vehemently announced that, now that they were over, that cheating asshole better stay home and if he showed up in New York tomorrow night, as per their original plan, Steve would break his arm and punch out his teeth.

So, Steve was pissed and annoyed and he marched to the bar on the opposite side of the hotel and ordered a whiskey because now he was fucked.

(Not in the way Rollins was though, of course. Asshole.)

He wasn't in love with Brock, but the two had connected (or at least Steve thought they had), and now he couldn't even find it in him to be sad about the breakup. It may have been the fact that any sadness in his veins had been chased out by burning anger, but if he were honest Steve hadn't seen a real future with Brock, even though he did enjoy their time together, so the break up wasn't heartbreak.

It was just annoying. And upsetting.

And fucking ruining all of Steve's plans.

The thing about Steve Rogers was, well, he wasn't always this Steve Rogers.

If you believed his friend Natasha, Steve was a veritable powerhouse of muscle and sunshine. He was the guy to have in your corner and he didn't believe in giving up.

Steve was a good guy and, surprisingly, his shoulders were nearly as big as his heart. 

It wasn't until college, and the help of some innovative medical trials, heavy prescription drugs, and late onset puberty that Steve grew into the man he was today. He spent the majority of his youth as little more than skin and bones with a heart murmur and asthma. Steve Rogers today was nearly perfect physically, the exception were his hearing aids, thought they were much less conspicuous than the ones he wore as a kid. Unfortunately, modern medicine couldn't do anything for the fact that he was as painfully shy now as he had been as a child; but he no longer wheezed when he breathed so Steve considered it a win.

It took a few years, and despite becoming physically strong and occasionally-successful, Steve still felt like a little guy sometimes. Insecurities don't disappear overnight.

And that's why, he huffed angrily, he had wanted Brock with him this weekend.

Steve hadn't been back to New York in years, having moved to California for art school. The warm weather had called his name and he'd never been able to leave. With hard work, and even more luck, Steve's art career had begun and, though his success was hot and cold, he'd managed to sell some of his pieces. He was more starving artist than Picasso, but he was doing what he loved. He spent his days in his studio, surrounded by wide windows and sunshine, painting and creating. He may not have made much, but he was living as a painter, so he'd take it.

He was happy.

But now it was Thursday night, he was back in New York, in this overpriced hotel, and tomorrow he'd be without Brock. He'd be alone, like he had been when he was small.

He sighed, not above taking a moment to feel sorry for himself. At least he felt more frustrated than sorry. Silver lining, perhaps?

He exhaled slowly and counted to ten. Deciding to gather himself, he looked at the blank screen of his phone and tapped the screen until the contacts screen popped up and he hit the green button to dial.

He held the phone up to his head and ran a hand through his hair as the ringtone beeped at him.

"Wow, Rogers," a voice answered with familiar lilt of sarcasm and warmth, "you should've just landed a few hours ago. Miss me already?"

"Natasha," he said quietly, the word coming out as a sigh, making a conscious effort not to shout his life story for the few other people scattered around the hotel bar. He gave his head a hard shake and dove into it. He wasn't one to beat around the bush and he wasn't going to stop now. "Brock is an asshole, and sleeping with someone else."

"Shit," she swore, surprised, and he could hear her wince. "I'm sorry, Steve. I know you'd been dating him for a while now."

"Yeah," he ground out, clenching his teeth as the frustration that hadn't fully waned yet snuck back into his system. His hand rubbed his eyes once more before he lifted up his glasses and placed them back onto his face.

She paused delicately before continuing, no doubt hearing the edge in his voice, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I can't show up alone."

"Steve -" she started, voice full of sympathy.

"Tasha, don't," He didn't say it rudely, but still cut his friend off with more force than usual. "I know you don't agree, but I can't show up to this reunion alone. I've already RSVPed with a plus one. Showing up alone would be just like highschool all over again. It'd be too embarrassing."

It had been a long time since Steve had felt so insecure. The truth was, he'd made a good life for himself, but going back to New York felt like going back in time.

The 15-year reunion for the exclusive prep school where Steve had spent most of his childhood was going to be a nightmare if he showed up alone.

Middle and high school had been hard; his school was so exclusive that his class had size had been small. It was hard to make friends, and being all of 95 pounds with chicken legs and eyes too big for his face had not made Steve's childhood years easy. There had been teasing and unhappiness and it was probably why, as an adult, Steve still hated bullies so much.

He never had a date to homecoming or prom, and had come to resent always having been alone. A classmate of his had asked him to the Girls' Choice dance, but at the last minute, he found himself too sick to attend. Although, that one had probably been for the best as it was later that school year he realized that he was not romantically interested in women. 

Steve was never the type to be silenced, and coming out as gay in high school hadn't been easy either.

Luckily he and Peggy became great friends, so despite missing the dance with her, things had worked out in that regard. Granted, Peggy was the one that twisted his arm until he agreed to come to this reunion, and now he regretted it. She reminded him how long it had been since they'd seen each other, and she pointed out sternly that if she could travel all the way from London, then he'd better do the same from California.

The chip on his shoulder may have played a part in the decision as well.

Things were good now, and Steve enjoyed his semi-struggling career and his life in California, but coming back to New York made him feel 16 again and all of five feet tall. It was an awful feeling and despite that logically he knew it was ridiculous, his emotions would not listen to logic.

It had been 15 years since he'd see all of the people he'd spent his childhood with, and now he had to spend a whole weekend with them. Alone.

The original plan had been for Brock to meet up with him tomorrow morning, and they would arrive at the Shield reunion together. Steve wouldn't have to show up alone, but now everyone would ask him where his date was and he'd look like a loser.

This sucked.

"Steve," Natasha's voice was sympathetic in his ear, "you're a successful artist and a wonderful person. Showing up single to your high school reunion isn't the worst thing that could happen."

Steve's first instinct was to argue the measure of "successful artist" but he ignored that for more prominent concerns.

"You don't understand," he frowned, "it wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't said I was bringing someone, but now everyone will ask where my date is. Everyone is married now or has kids or whatever. I'm 33, single, and destined to die alone."

"That's a little dramatic, Steve." 

"And there's this guy, Alex, who was the biggest asshole in high school." He continued, grimacing at the memory. "He went out of his way to bully me at every chance. I had this picture in my mind of meeting him again and not caring because I had everything."

"You don't need a boyfriend to have everything, Steve."

"I know," he agreed semi-reluctantly, "but every time I think about it, I feel like an insecure teenager again. I can't avoid it."

"Aw Steve." Her pity almost made him feel worse. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know." And he did know. He was aware he sounded like he was moping and wallowing, but his boyfriend cheated on him, his relationship was over, he still hadn't had a big break and couldn't afford HBO, he had to show up to his high school reunion alone, he was never going to meet anyone, and he was never going to fall in love. He was going to die surrounded by a house full of cats.

"Steve," she began gently, "go to your hotel room, order room service, and try to relax. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

He grumbled in an imitation of agreement. With the brunch starting at 10am tomorrow, he was sure he'd feel worse.

"I really am sorry about Brock. You deserve someone who appreciates Steve Rogers for the wonderful man he is."

"Tash," he began, feeling a little emotional.

"Don't start," she teased, his emotions sounding in his voice as easy as they did on his face.

"If I was straight and Clint wasn't around..."

"Oh stop," she chuckled, "you know I'd be too much for you, Rogers."

"Yeah," he agreed, his mood struggling to lift, "I know."

"Alright. Go call room service and call me tomorrow morning."

Steve started to stand up figuring that Natasha’s advice was the best he could do for now, but as soon as he did, a stranger smoothly slid onto the barstool next to him. Nearly the whole bar was empty, so Steve was startled to feel another body so close to his.

“Buy you a drink?” A low, confident voice asked and Steve immediately turned to face the other man.

And wow.

Oh wow.

The guy was gorgeous. Steve watched nimble fingers push wavy hair behind his ears, giving Steve an unencumbered view of a strong, stubble covered jawline and teasing little half smile.

The stranger was attractive, startlingly attractive. In fact, the way he filled out the suit he was wearing should've been indecent. The bright blue of his suit was a contrast to the cool blue gray of his eyes, that immediately had Steve's fingers itching to mix paint. The bright suit was paired with a white button down shirt and a red tie. The color combination was somewhat amusing, but Steve couldn't smile in response. He just sat there dumbly while the stranger looked him up at down.

Despite growing out of almost all of his ailments, Steve was still painfully shy, which was probably the reason putting himself out there with Brock had been such a big deal. It was another reason why he was vehemently against showing up to the reunion weekend without a date: he needed the support.

The man lifted an eyebrow playfully and something in Steve's stomach jumped; it was probably more nerves than excitement but his heart did kick up a beat.

An attractive stranger sat down next to _him_. An attractive stranger wanted to buy Steve a drink.

Steve knew how he looked now, and was proud of it. Having a body that let him run and lift was a big deal for a previously sickly kid and he wasn't going to take that for granted. Natasha told him often that he was easy enough on the eyes, but that didn't mean he got hit on all the time. Working as an artist meant being alone in a studio without nosey coworkers, and he was introverted, not the type to go out and try and meet people. He had an amazing group of tight-knit friends; there was no reason to try and expand his social circle.

Then again, if he was going to be approached by people like this gorgeous guy, maybe Steve should start visiting bars more often.

The bartender came over and the stranger gave him a blinding smile that made Steve's heart thump almost painfully.

“Jack and Coke,” the confident voice spoke smoothly. He inclined his head toward Steve, “and another of whatever he's drinking.”

It was a ridiculously smooth move, especially considering Steve hadn't been able to form any words in response.

The stranger focused on the color lingering at the bottom of Steve's glass and totally unconcerned, leaned all into Steve's space to pick up the glass and bring it to his lips, draining the few drops that were left. “Whiskey I'm guessing.”

He was guessing right and Steve opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out so he picked his jaw up and pressed his lips together tightly.

The guy fucking winked at Steve and Steve's jaw dropped again. He didn't know people actually winked in real life. Apparently they did. Steve would never be able to pull that off. He probably looked ridiculous right now, gawking at the other man and not speaking.

“No, um,” Steve stumbled over his words, catching the bartender before he walked away. The stranger lifted an eyebrow and Steve looked down at the bar top, unable to stop the heat flooding his cheeks. 

“Just a Coke, please,” he amended politely and then tried to give the stranger an apologetic look, but half sure it came out awkward. 

“I have a thing in the morning tomorrow?” Steve tried to explain, attempting to sound anything besides unsure. “I mean, I do. Have a thing, that is. I just uhhh don't want to be hungover.”

“Hmm,” the stranger hummed curiously, and it was a warm, pleasant sound. “A big, strong guy like you? I bet you could handle a couple drinks before feeling it.”

Steve's heart stopped and he could feel the blush on his cheeks deepen and spread upwards to his ears. Oh my.

This guy was drop dead gorgeous, and looking at Steve's biceps and complimenting Steve.

It was suddenly very warm in the bar.

Steve felt a spike of nervousness as the drinks were placed on the bar in front of him. What was he supposed to do now? Was the guy trying to pick him up?

He almost snorted to himself; of course the guy was trying to pick him up. This was a hotel bar for goodness sake. Clearly neither of them lived in this town.

Steve wasn't really the type for one night stands, not because he was morally against them, but just because big feelings always accompanied a heart as big as Steve’s. Without fail, Steve found himself emotionally connected to people way too easily, and as a person like that, one night stands were a minefield for Steve that always ended in heartbreak.

It was much easier for him to date and build a relationship with the people he had physical relationships with.

But what about this guy? He was so pretty and his body was practically calling Steve's name, but Steve couldn't go home with him - the act that this wasn't either of their homes notwithstanding.

He had brunch in the morning and had to face all his childhood friends, and how was he going to do that?

“Hey, hey,” the stranger’s voice soothed Steve's head snapped back up to look at him. “It's okay,” the guy added, smiling warmly.

Steve flushed deeper, realizing that the guy must've seen some of the panic he'd been having internally. Steve should apologize, but before he could, the stranger thrust a hand in his direction.

“Bucky Barnes,” Steve took the hand and shook it, pleased by the warm and calloused hand wrapped around his own.

“Steve,” he swallowed, throat this side of too dry and wishing he'd already taken a drink of his Coke, “uh Steve Rogers.”

“So, Steve Rogers,” Bucky practically purred and it did things to Steve's insides. “What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

The line was so obvious that it caught Steve by surprise. Steve blushed again and fumbled as he set his glass down too hard, soda splashing over the side. Did Bucky expect something now that he'd brought Steve that drink? The guys voice was smokey like sex and Steve didn't know what to do with it.

“Reunion,” he started, making sure to clear his throat so his voice appeared normal, “I've got my school reunion this weekend.”

“That's nice,” Bucky smiled as he responded and the look morphed his face from sultry to friendly. It had Steve feeling much more comfortable.

“Not that nice,” Steve muttered before he could stop himself. When Bucky cocked an eyebrow in response, Steve sighed and ran a hand through his short hair once more. If he couldn't unload his feelings on a stranger, there where could he? It was unorthodox and uncomfortable, but at least this way he could explain why he was sitting alone in a hotel bar at 10 o’clock on a Thursday night.

“My boyfriend -” he stuttered before correcting himself, “Ex Boyfriend- was a cheating douchebag.”

Bucky frowned in sympathy and he placed a warm hand on Steve's forearm and gave it a little squeeze before continuing.

Steve stumbled over his words as his heart gave another surprised thump in response.

“Anyway, he was my plus one for the weekend, and now he's clearly not invited. So now I have to show up single to a reunion that everyone is expecting me to have a date for.” Steve took a long drink of Coke, suddenly embarrassed about spilling his life story to the handsome guy sitting next to him at the bar. The guy who Steve literally knew nothing about. The guy who had clearly been hitting on Steve before Steve sounded like a mopey asshole and ruined the whole bit.

“Aw, Steve, I'm sorry to hear that.” Bucky, who was some random person who Steve had only known for 10 minutes, was looking at Steve like he really did feel bad. Steve was garnering sympathy from the hottest man in the place. Something about that was able to lift his spirits a little.

“It's just,” Steve sighed heavily and paused, unsure if he should continue. He was already in this deep, and Bucky was a stranger he'd never see again, so he opened his mouth and words tumbled out before he could find a better way to articulate them. 

“It's just, y'know that saying ‘living well is the best revenge’? I had a hard time in school, bullying and stuff. There was this guy - Alex - and he was a real dick to me for years. I just thought that showing up with my life put together would… I don't know, give me closure or something.” Steve's eyes were focused on the bar top as he explained. There was something terrifying about sharing so much with a stranger. It'd be different if it was Nat or Clint or anyone he'd known longer than all of a few minutes.

“You can just tell them that you have your life together and fuck ‘em if they don't believe you.” Bucky's suggestion was said with a smirk and Steve found it immediately charming.

“Yeah. No.” He sighed heavily again, “I don't know. I haven't seen those people in years and they'll have their partners and kids with them and who flies across the country to show up somewhere alone? I have no idea how I'm going to talk to these people.”

He had no idea how he was talking to Bucky, now that he thought about it. As much as he struggled being this open with anyone, Steve could figure that the whiskey and exhaustion left behind as anger burnt out had something to do with it.

There was that warm hand on his forearm again, practically burning a mark into it as it squeezed gently.

A slow smile was building across Bucky's face, his look of concern growing into playfulness that Steve didn't understand.

“You need a date that bad?” Bucky shrugged, completely blasé in the face of Steve's awful situation. “I could go with you.”

“You what?!” Steve had been lifting his glass that time, and he nearly dropped it. He got it settled back on the counter, but not before splashing out nearly a third of the soda.

His words sputtered out, messy and inarticulate. That was the most outrageous thing he'd ever been offered.

“You heard me,” Bucky's broad shoulders shrugged as if they weren't blatantly carrying the future of Steve's social life. He continued happily, “I could go with you. Be your date.”

Steve frowned, lips dropping down quickly. That was absolutely ridiculous. “You can't be my date,” he shook his head, concerned at the fact he'd almost let himself consider it for a half second, “you don't even know me.”

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows and his voice did that purring thing that turned Steve's insides into jelly. “I could get to know you.”

Steve's stomach dropped and he frowned even harder as his cheeks warmed deeply at the insinuation.

Bucky seemed to notice Steve's discomfort because he quickly turned back to playful.

“We can't do this,” Steve muttered, not quite willing to have this conversation and turning his eyes downward to the bar top.

“I'm gonna level with you here, Stevie,” Bucky continued jovially, totally ignorant to Steve's inner turmoil as the use of a nickname had Steve feeling weak in the knees.

Steve looked back up to make eye contact with Bucky, who was slouching on his stool but grinning widely.

“I'm grounded. My flight to Chicago got cancelled this afternoon on account of weather so I'm stuck here until I fly out on Monday.”

Steve's head tilted to the side, trying to make some sense of what Bucky was talking about. “Why don't you catch a flight out tomorrow?”

Bucky looked at Steve like he was completely oblivious to everything. That look had Steve blushing even harder, as did the fact that Bucky then rolled his eyes at Steve.

Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled something out that he pinned to the lapel of his bright blue jacket. It took Steve a moment to recognize that the pin displayed a set of silver wings.

“You're a pilot?” He asked curiously.

“No,” Bucky rolled his eyes again but his tone was playful. “Flight attendant. I wouldn't be wearing a suit this ridiculous color for nothing. An’ like I said, I'm grounded here until Monday.”

Steve thought that the blue of Bucky's suit actually looked nice on him, but Steve wasn't about to say that.

“Why wouldn't you go sight seeing?” Steve asked, aware that he sounded awkward; aware that he was trying to make up any excuse so that they wouldn't return to the initial conversation.

“Stevie,” Bucky started and Steve's heart gave a hard thump. “I said I was gonna level with you. I grew up in Indiana an’ New York. I've seen it plenty. I'm stuck in this hotel being bored outta my mind until Monday morning. Sure, I could keep drinking in the bar and hitting on good looking men -”

Steve had to look away as he felt his cheeks get hot when Bucky obviously called him good looking. 

“- or I could spend my weekend on the arm of a handsome stranger.”

Steve choked on his drink as he swallowed, with Bucky making no effort to curb his complimenting.

“Bucky,” Steve began wishing he sounded more confident, knees still feeling weak. There was no way he would be willing to consider this; not even if it was devastatingly convenient, “you just said it yourself. We're strangers.”

“We sure are, pal. It just means we'd have a chance to become friends.”

Steve wanted to say that he already had friends in California, but Bucky continued before he had a chance.

“Where is this reunion at anyway?”

“Here,” Steve answered uncomfortably, “and then later at the Shield Campus.”

“I don't know where that's is,” Bucky shrugged, a light roll of his shoulders, “but here? Stevie, I'm already at this hotel! I'm literally going to be watching movies in my room bored for three days.”

“Bucky -”

“There gonna be food at this shindig?”

Steve nodded dumbly.

“Then, given the option,” he continued, “I think I'd much rather spend it with you.”

Steve shook his head, still not considering it. “Why would you do something like that? Agree to spend time with people you don't know?”

Bucky blatantly leered at Steve and he tugged at his collar. “One,” he winked at Steve, “you’re hot and I wouldn't mind spending my weekend with someone so easy on the eyes. Two, are you kidding? I love people! I make small talk like it's my job.”

Bucky shrugged again as he seemed to consider it, “Actually, it is my job!”

“Bucky,” Steve started softly, his voice betraying how uncertain was was about this.

“And three,” Bucky's hand squeezed Steve's forearm once more before dropping it away. “I know what it feels like. My last partner, she uhhh,” he paused before continuing, “she had been seeing someone behind my back. It sucked. It still sucks. And I haven't really dated anyone since.”

Steve looked up then and met Bucky's eyes, no doubt showing surprise on his face. That sounded awful. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Bucky waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “It's been a few months, probably too many months, but I feel like this would be okay. It's like dating with training wheels.”

“What?”

“I figure we’ll never see each other again, so we can have fun, enjoy each other's company with no scary expectations, and then say our goodbyes at the end of the weekend.”

The way Bucky's voice dipped lower when he mentioned enjoy each other's company had Steve's mouth going dry and he struggled to swallow. If Steve knew going into it that this was just for fun, and just for a few days, maybe it'd be okay.

Or… maybe he was an idiot.

“I'll have you know, I can be the perfect boyfriend all weekend. An’ I clean up real nice.”

That latter part, Steve did not doubt for a second.

“We can't do this,” he repeated weakly.

“You want to leave me lonely and bored in my hotel room all weekend?” Bucky's whine was playful, and Steve was embarrassed at how cute he'd found it. “You'd really do that to me, Stevie?”

“We don't know each other,” Steve mentioned this very important fact again.

“So we get to know each other,” Bucky answered like it was the easiest thing in the world. “We grab coffee for a couple hours before your party starts and cover the basics.”

“That,” Steve paused and considered it before giving his head a hard shake, “that would never work.”

“Why not? You said yourself that you haven't seen these folks in years. They wouldn't notice if one of us said the wrong thing.”

Wouldn't they, though?

“And besides,” Bucky continued, leering at Steve again in a way that made Steve's skin feel hot, “passion makes up for a lotta things.”

Steve outright squeaked at that, but tried to play it off as his cheeks flamed red.

Before Steve could shut down this disaster in the making, Bucky picked Steve's phone up from the bar top and opened the texting app. Steve just let him do it too, which may have been worse.

“There,” Bucky announced with a cheeky grin, “now I have your number and you have mine.”

“Uh, yeah,” He supposed he did. He took the phone back from Bucky's offered hand, fingers brushing Bucky's and sending little jolts of electricity down his spine.

Bucky stood up, body straightening gracefully as he did so. “I'll text tomorrow morning about coffee, Steve Rogers. Just consider it our second date.”

“Second?” He questioned surprised.

“Because this is the first,” Bucky responded smoothly and pressed a wet, soft kiss to Steve's cheek.

Steve phone slipped from his fingers and clattered loudly on the bar top. That kiss had his heart beating three times too fast and Bucky was smiling smugly like he was more than aware of that fact.

Bucky finished his drink and passed a few bills to the bartender while Steve watched, clearly having lost the ability to communicate.

Bucky turned to walk out of the bar, after giving Steve a two fingered wave and a teasing little glance.

There was no way he could really go through with this. Right?

Then why did he open his phone and save Bucky's contact information?


	2. Entreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic and supportive[ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> Ummm... I think this chapter isn't what you were expecting from a fake relationship AU, but I like to try and do tropes differently ;-).

Bucky Barnes had an in. 

Oh, hell yes.

Somebody, somewhere must be looking down on him, because everything was coming together.

After weeks, after months of watching and waiting and frustration and annoyance, he finally had the big break he needed.

And if that big break happened to be a giant hunk of a man, he wasn't going to complain. 

Bucky held a bucket in front of the ice maker, looking inconspicuous in a the hallway of this too-expensive hotel, The RedStar Suites, and watched the big man pace back and forth down the hall, his deep voice booming and angry as he practically spat words into the phone at his ear.

You didn't have to be a genius to pick up the context of the conversation.

“How could you, Brock?! How long had you been sleeping with someone else, you gigantic douchebag? You know what? I don't want to know! Go back to screwing Rollins and get the hell out of my life! We're over, I don't want to see you ever again. You're a giant cheating asshole! if you show up in New York, I swear I'll punch you in the teeth.”

Yeah, it was obvious.

Bucky had been cheated on before, hell Lorna just about broke his heart, but he didn’t have time to think about that right now.

One man's break up is another man's opportunity, after all.

As the man was huffing angrily and stomping down the hallway, finishing up his call with a few select curse words, Bucky smoothly slid his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick photo of the angry blond.

He watched the facial recognition app on his phone scroll though a handful of names until he was greeted with information he already knew: Steve Rogers, resident of California, 33 years old.

Bucky had recognized the man's face immediately, he'd been mentally cataloging the driver's license photos of this Shield Reunion for weeks. His tech guy had written a handy little script that alerted him every time someone made a reservation within the hotel block set aside for this reunion.

He'd memorized the names and the photos, and now he just had to wait for them to show up.

Pierce was either a genius or an idiot because he actually RSVPed, on an insecure website no less, to attended this ridiculous reunion. 

Seriously, who even celebrated 15-year reunions? It probably had something to do with the fact that it was for one of the most expensive prep schools in the state, that no doubt kept their alumni on speed dial for events like this.

Bucky had been tracking Pierce for weeks and the man never let anyone get close; Pierce had a tight inner circle that even the best undercover agents on Bucky's strike team hadn't been able to break into. Bucky had tried any angle he could to make a connection, and had been unable to do so, which is why he was posing as a flight attendant that just happened to be at the same hotel as Alexander Pierce.

The were whispers that Alexander Pierce, the private security tech company owner whose company smuggled illegal weapons to third-party buyers, had arranged for a drop the same weekend as his perfect little high school reunion.

Those fucking weapons which, by the way, Agent Barnes had uncovered during at two of his last three raids across the US.

Bucky had reason to believe the whispers were true, especially because he spent the last week lying flat on his belly on the rooftop across the street as he watched new security measures slide into space around The RedStar Suites. Those services would be completely unnecessary for such a place, no doubt indicating that Piece was setting plans into motion for the following week.

Pierce had been untouchable since Bucky joined the FBI five years ago. The first case Bucky took on led back to Pierce, and he'd been on Bucky's radar ever since. The guy had done a lot of bad things, skimming money from bank accounts that didn't belong to him, using his company as a front for money laundering, and the current weapons smuggling which made Bucky more than ready to catch the bastard. Bucky had had other cases, of course, but he'd kept an eye on Pierce for a long time, just waiting for a chance.

The fact that Pierce had bought out HammerTech Security and secretly turned the company into something nefarious had Bucky's blood boiling, for numerous reasons. Aside from the obvious, Pierce was able to use it as the excuse for the constant security surrounding him at all times. The man never let anyone get close.

Until this weekend.

Like he said - Pierce was either really smart or really stupid.

Bucky had jumped at the chance to take the job. Despite having a talent and the mental wherewithal to handle undercover work beautifully, it wasn't what Bucky typically took on. He wanted to be the one kicking doors in and cuffing bad guys - he liked the glory of being the hero. He liked the adrenaline, thrived on it.

Undercover work was exciting too, but it also moved so. Fucking. Slowly.

But Dugan, his second in command, was stuck in the hospital recovering from a bullet to the gut, that had been fired from one of Pierce’s weapons. It was personal now, and Bucky was ready to catch the bastard.

The thing was, Bucky knew that Pierce’s team had to be studying the guest list for this reunion as closely as he was. Each person would undoubtedly be accounted for, which is why Bucky was staying at the hotel. His original plan was to try and get as close to the reunion events as possible, to gather more evidence against Pierce, or if he was lucky, find out when the drop was taking place.

A flight attendant staying at a hotel for a few nights wouldn't rouse suspicion, and might allow him to ‘accidentally’ stumble into some Shield reunion events.

But, and Bucky grinned to himself, excitement stirring low in his belly the way it only did during sex or a shootout, there might be a way to get even closer.

Bless whoever just cheated on - or got dumped by - Steve Rogers.

Bucky had memorized the guest list for this weekend weeks ago, and called up the names easily. Interestingly enough, there were only three attendees that specified “and guest” without listing a guest’s name.

Which is why it was Bucky's lucky day.

He stepped around the corner, leaving the ice bucket behind and watched Steve closely, the man stomping down the hallway towards the lobby. 

Bucky stayed several steps behind Rogers, grinning to himself as the man entered the bar attached to the hotel lobby.

This couldn't be any easier.

He watched, slipping into a corner booth, as Rogers flagged down the bartender, ordered a drink, and attempted to burn a hole through his phone on the bar top with the strength of his glare.

Rogers was handed a tumbler, probably either whiskey or bourbon, and he downed the thing fairly quickly.

Bucky took a second to study the other man: he was large, frowning, and concentrating on his phone. His voice had been deep, and filled with anger. He considered it for a moment, but Bucky had dealt with the strong, confident types before. He would stick with what's worked in the past and come on strong; men like that were usually very receptive.

He observed for another few minutes, watching as Rogers lifted up his phone to make a call. Bucky got even closer, slowly moving towards a booth closer to Steve. Luckily the bar was mostly empty Thursday evening, so it wasn't a problem.

He tapped twice on the earpiece in his left ear to activate it, and quickly pulled up the corresponding app on his phone. It was fairly easy to overhear Rogers from where he was sitting, and he had no idea if the guy would say anything of importance, but he tapped on some buttons on his phone screen and suddenly the sound in the room was amplified further and he could hear Rogers clearly. 

Bucky listened to the conversation and found it impossible to hide his smile. He could change identities as easy as he could shirts, but right now he couldn’t control his facial expression.

This was going to be even easier than he thought.

He waited until it looked like Rogers was going to get up, and he made his move, easily sliding over to the man and settling himself on the adject bar stool.

“Buy you a drink?” His voice was low and he paired it with a confident smile, easily projecting what he thought Rogers would be looking for. If the guy was this desperate for a date, Bucky was going to make it obvious how easy it'd be to find one. He was going to be exactly what Rogers was looking for. Rogers wouldn't have to do any work; it would be perfect for the guy and there was no doubt he'd pick Bucky up.

He watched as Rogers looked up at him, surprise all over his face. Rogers attempted to subtly look Bucky up and down, and Bucky had to fight down a snort because despite what Rogers probably thought, there was nothing subtle about it.

Rogers gaped at him, so Bucky smirked and lifted a teasing eyebrow in question.

Rogers still didn't respond, his face yet to recover from the apparent surprise of Bucky joining him. Interesting.

The bartender swaggered over and Bucky smiled brightly at Rogers, which made Rogers seem even more flustered, despite having yet to respond.

Bucky was curious but he let it slide and smoothly ordered a drink for himself and, with a slight tilt of his head, one for his companion.

Rogers gaped at him, jaw practically dropping, and Bucky held back a smirk.

He lifted the glass that Rogers had emptied earlier and downed what was left, which was barely anything. He swallowed and Rogers eyes tracked the movement of his throat.

“Whiskey I'm guessing.”

There wasn't much to taste, but enough of it was there and Bucky knew his liquor.

He tended not to drink when working, but undercover work was different. You had to fit into an identity seamlessly, and this was clearly the right move, seeing as Rogers was finally able to lift his jaw back up.

Bucky took the opportunity and winked at the other man. He'd been lying if he said he didn't like the way it seemed to make Rogers even more flustered.

He gave the man a moment to respond, seeing as Rogers seemed, surprisingly, all over the place.

Bucky was familiar with Rogers’s face, thanks to a flattering driver’s license photo in his digital case file, but he had been completely unprepared for the man’s body. Sure, he knew Rogers’s weight was listed at a whopping 240 pounds but Bucky was shocked to see that it was all muscle. The guy was built like a tank, and Bucky could admit to easily staring at his ass every time he turned away, during his angry hallway rant earlier.

The man was exactly Bucky's type, which was further proof that it was his lucky day. Bucky was attracted to physically strong men and strong women; if he really thought about it, he could assume that it had something to do with his dangerous career and that he valued and respected people who could hypothetically keep up with him if needed.

He didn't dwell on it that much though, besides thinking about how hard bodies got him hard.

Bucky took work seriously, obviously. Five years in the FBI hinted at some sort of dedication, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this.

For one, Rogers wasn't actually a mark. He wasn't going to cozy up to Rogers with the intent of arresting the guy later. That was already a change of pace from the few undercover jobs he'd taken on in the past. Rogers just happened to be a civilian that could be tremendously helpful in Bucky finally bringing down Pierce.

And for two, the guy was tripping over words and his cheeks were blushing dark pink - the color traveling to his ears even - and Bucky found it absolutely adorable.

Seriously. There was no reason why he couldn't enjoy this. He already had a tendency to mix business and pleasure (it was the adrenaline junkie in him - near death experiences tended to make him hot. So what?). And if it was going to get him Pierce? Then even better.

As Rogers stuttered, Bucky lifted an eyebrow at him and Rogers face turned an even cuter shade of pink.

Rogers gave Bucky an awkward look, but the corners of his lip curved upward. Sounding marginally unsure, Rogers explained to Bucky that he didn't want to be hungover tomorrow and Bucky took his next opportunity, laying it on thick.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed warmly, obviously looking down Roger’s built frame, his eyes lingering on a particularly fantastic set of biceps, enjoying the view for both personal and professional reasons. “A big, strong guy like you? I bet you could handle a couple drinks before feeling it.”

Bucky didn't think that blush could get brighter, but it did, and it flooded the man's whole face and neck and ears. Bucky was surprised at how cute it was on that masculine face.

Bucky grinned when the bartender came back with their drinks, booze for himself and soda for his companion.

Rogers watched the glass get set in front of him, and Bucky could easily read his body language. Bucky read people’s bodies for a living, but even without that, Rogers’s discomfort was as clear as day - there was fresh tension across those broad shoulders, a deep crease across his brow, and his fingers fidgeted nervously.

“Hey, hey,” Bucky used a soothing voice, as he worried that Rogers was about to bolt. “It's okay.” 

Bucky gave Rogers a warm smile, and then wondered just how deep of a red those cheeks could get.

All things aside, the guy was really easy to smile at.

He still looked nervous, so Bucky offered his name, hoping that relaxing the conversation would reassure Rogers.

“Bucky Barnes,” He offered his hand, and a strong grip easily met it.

Bucky didn’t think twice about offering his real name. Firstly, he didn’t give his first name, he wasn’t an idiot. Secondly, if this played out in all the ways he hoped, he wanted Steve to be moaning his actual name, and not some cover identity. And, thirdly, he wanted Pierce to know exactly who collared him when the time came.

So he was Bucky fuckin’ Barnes, and that’s who he’d be this weekend too.

“Steve,” Rogers swallowed roughly, “uh Steve Rogers.”

“So, Steve Rogers,” Bucky purred, his intentions clear, and making the mental note to refer to the man as Steve going forward. “What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Steve nearly dropped his glass in response, fingers far from nimble but catching it at the last moment, and soda splashed onto the counter. Steve looked even more uncomfortable and had to clear his throat before addressing Bucky.

Huh. It was possible Bucky read the man wrong. He had assumed, based on previous experiences with other strong men, that Steve Rogers would want a very forward partner. It seemed like Rogers wasn’t comfortable with that, and Bucky dialed it back. He needed to charm the guy for sake of this case. If that meant this was more business than pleasure, he could make do.

“Reunion,” Rogers continued, “I've got my school reunion this weekend.”

“That's nice,” Bucky smiled, and turned down the charm, making himself appear amicable and nonthreatening.

“Not that nice,” Steve muttered and Bucky cocked an eyebrow in response.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, mussing it up adorably and Bucky wanted to tug lightly at the short strands.

“My boyfriend -ex Boyfriend- was a cheating douchebag.”

Bucky frowned and he placed a hand on Steve’s forearm, feeling its strength through the long sleeve of the shirt. He squeezed encouragingly. 

Steve stumbled over more words as he explained to Bucky that he no longer had a date for this weekend. 

Bucky did his best to respond sympathetically. He wasn’t heartless. Steve sighed before continuing.

“It's just, y'know that saying ‘living well is the best revenge’? I had a hard time in school, bullying and stuff. There was this guy - Alex - and he was a real dick to me for years.” Bucky perked up at the name. Having memorized the list, Bucky knew there was only one Alexander in Steve’s class, which would’ve been Alexander Pierce. He was not at all surprised to hear that Pierce was an asshole when he was younger. The guy was a piece of crap all around.

Steve continued his explanation and Bucky felt genuine sympathy for the guy. He briefly thought of his failed relationship with Lorna; Bucky knew what is was like to feel shitty.

Bucky held back a smile, knowing that he could give Steve that feeling of closure and vindication. He smirked at Steve, “You can just tell them that you have your life together and fuck ‘em if they don't believe you.” 

Not only that, but Bucky thoroughly planned to leave this weekend with Pierce in handcuffs. If that didn't make Steve feel like he was living his best life, then surely nothing would.

Bucky's smirk stayed planted on his face; collaring Pierce was going to be a gift to both of them.

Rogers continued unhappily, explaining about how he could show up alone. Bucky offered another gentle, encouraging squeeze to Steve's solid forearm and took the moment to let himself enjoy the feeling of that strong muscle.

A smile grew across his face, and Bucky tried to present himself as opportunistic.

When Steve looked up at him questioningly, Bucky schooled his face into something completely neutral and steadied himself.

He centered himself the same way he would behind a rifle; this was his moment. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

“You need a date that bad?” He shrugged, and offered the suggestion he'd been waiting to make all evening. “I could go with you.”

Steve clearly hadn't been expecting that, because he practically shouted his response out loud and spilled nearly half of his soda all over the bar top.

Bucky shrugged off Steve's stuttering and continued on, projecting as easy air and letting Steve know that this would be the simplest plan around.

Steve's mouth twisted into a deep frown and he disagreed with Bucky.

“You can't be my date,” Steve shook his head, but Bucky could see the wheels turning in that pretty head of his, Bucky could see that half moment of consideration, “you don't even know me.”

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows and his voice dipped to the tone that Dugan once referred to as ‘the panty dropper’ (which, well, wasn't technically sexist since Bucky liked both women and men in panties but, it was gross coming from Dugan; Bucky was bisexual not desperate. Still, it was exceedingly successful in undercover ops). “I could get to know you.”

He watched Steve's frown deepen but as soon as Steve's face warmed with that cute blush again, Bucky no longer had any doubts.

He had this in the bag. 

It took a few more smiles and a little more flirting, but less than a half hour later, Steve had Bucky's phone number, and Bucky had a hot date and an avenue to Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be Bucky's POV again, and then 4 will be back to Steve!


	3. Cheat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic and supportive[ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).

Bucky rolled out of bed as his alarm went off at 5am. As much as he loved sleeping in, and he made a point of doing it when he was actually home, he was on the job and couldn't afford such luxuries.

Last night with Steve had been successful, and Bucky found himself surprisingly satisfied by the turn of events. 

Bucky was the king of compartmentalizing, always had been, and it was a necessary skill in his line of work, along with being in control of his emotions.

Because of this, he could tell you that he was, professionally: very happy about connecting with Rogers; and personally: he was very satisfied as well. The feeling of Steve’s soft skin against his lips during that kiss was especially pleasant.

The thing was, had Bucky been off the clock, he would've approached Steve in much the same way. Sure, he wouldn't have come on that strong and he wouldn't have sat so close, but Steve was the type of pretty, muscled man he'd be attracted to and that cute little blush and endearing awkwardness would've sealed the deal.

Bucky was going to spend all weekend posing as the perfect boyfriend, and yes, while he'd be staying on high alert, he was also increasingly amused at playing the partner to such an attractive man.

It was very different, in his mind, getting close to Rogers as a civilian. Since he wasn't a mark, but still important to Bucky's investigation, Bucky was towing a strange line of _this is work, don't get too close_ and _this guy is just your type, make the most of that, Barnes_.

Broken down, it sounded messy, but Bucky was actually excited about the prospect. Catching bad guys and picking up good guys were his two favorite hobbies; combining the two sounded like a rush and he was fucking excited about it.

Whoever said that Bucky Barnes didn't know how to have fun was clearly a liar.

He wasn't lying when he talked to Steve - well, that's technically not true. He was lying when he said he was a flight attendant, but that was it. He was honest when he said he'd be at the hotel until Monday and he was honest about everything else. It was either work this case solo, or be arm candy for a gorgeous man. Bucky wasn't lying when he said he'd rather spend his time on Steve's arm.

He did love people, and small talk was a large part of his current job - neither of these were lies.

Steve wasn't a mark, Bucky could be as open and honest as possible without compromising his investigation. He'd even mentioned his ex, which, well... That hadn't been a lie either. He and Lorna had been together for nearly a year before he found out she'd been seeing someone behind his back.

He wasn't happy about it, and he hadn't dated anyone since they broke up. Having finished an op early, Bucky had been looking forward to actually sleeping in his own bed after spending nearly 12 hours uncomfortably stuffed in an HVAC vent. He hadn't expected to come home and find Lorna Dane with someone else.

And he hadn't expected her to explain that it had been going on for months.

Bucky knew his career and his schedule weren’t ideal for a relationship, but she had seemed so open to it. Hindsight being what it was, he now knew why she'd been so accepting of Bucky being gone days or weeks, or even once a full month, at a time.

So, yeah, he knew where Steve was coming from, and it sucked. If Bucky relegated himself to one night stands since dating seemed impossible with his lifestyle, then so be it. He did miss the emotional connection that came with dating, despite how messy it was.

So he wasn't lying to Steve when he mentioned that they could have this weekend without expectations. He could have fun with Steve, get Pierce locked away, and be on a flight back home to D.C. by Monday afternoon.

What could go wrong?

He quickly dressed in his running shorts and a loose tshirt. That ridiculously bright blue suit had made it easy to conceal his gun, but his gym clothes didn't offer the same. He considered it for a moment, but let it go. According to hotel check-in system which he'd looked at last night and first thing this morning, aside from Rogers and a Maria Hill, no other reunion guests arrived last night. It seemed like the rest of the group was checking in as they arrived for the scheduled brunch at ten am.

He would be fine unarmed at the gym, and if he wasn't, well, he didn't need a gun to get through a difficult situation.

He took his holster from where he'd looped it over the headboard, and removed his SIG Sauer, placing it in a locked, padded case and tucking it back into his suitcase. He had a Glock 23 with him as well, and he locked it in the safe in the closet of the hotel room.

He thought about it, and after a moment grabbed the thin thigh sheath from his bag since it was barely noticeable on his body and did a great job of keeping his favorite knife close at hand. Bucky fastened it around his left thigh, completely concealed by his basketball shorts. The leather would chafe but it's nothing he wasn't used to.

It's not like he was going to the gym specifically to work out, anyway. Sure, he could use the outlet, but it was next to the kitchen and he’d only seen that area in blueprints; Bucky’d feel better surveying it himself.

On top of that, based on Steve's body type, he could assume the other man worked out.

Bucky nearly laughed at that, it was obvious Steve worked out and Bucky appreciated that broad chest greatly. Come to think of it, he would like to appreciate it with his mouth.

Steve could be the type who skips workouts on vacation, but knowing the guy had brunch at ten and was expecting to see Bucky a few hours before that, Bucky figured he had a chance of catching the other man at the gym.

He gave himself a quick onceover in the mirror, and pulled his hair into a sloppy ponytail at the nape of his neck. He stepped into a well worn pair of sneakers and looked every part of a man going for an early morning workout.

He grabbed the armband holder for his smartphone to complete the look and tugged it on his left arm, tucking his room key into the back of it, and letting the attached earphones rest loosely on either side of his neck.

Bucky made his way down the two flights of stairs, noting the lack of security cameras in the stairwell before heading down the back hall of the hotel. He passed a swimming pool, sauna, and ice machine before walking through the double doors that led to the kitchen.

A few smiling employees looked at him questioningly and gave him instructions to the gym when asked, and he made sure to study the corners and blind spots of the room before he gave them a charming smile and walked out the door he had entered.

He pulled open the door for the gym, and was unsurprised to see the delectable backside of Steve Rogers. The man was running on a treadmill, his feet pounding the surface at quick, even intervals.

Similar to Bucky, Steve was wearing a loose pair of basketball shorts, but unlike Bucky, Steve's tshirt was molded tight to his body and hugging those perfect shoulder blades like a second skin. It didn't look like he'd worked up a sweat of any kind, which made Bucky wonder if Steve had also recently woken up.

Naturally, Bucky chose the treadmill directly to Steve's left, starting his own jog, and gave the man a bright smile.

“Mornin’ Steve,” Bucky drawled, watching Steve intently.

Steve didn't seem to notice Bucky until Bucky waved as well and the guy caught the movement.

It was easy to see that Steve was focused and had been surprised by Bucky's presence. His face betrayed how unexpected it was, but it quickly smoothed out.

“Oh,” Steve gave Bucky a tentative smile, apples of his cheeks suddenly adorably pink and though his words faltered slightly, his step sure didn't. “Good morning, Bucky.”

“Thought I might see you here,” Bucky added, increasing his pace.

“Oh?” Steve replied, look over at Bucky, surprisingly shyly. His cheeks were deepening in color, and Bucky could imagine it had nothing to do with how much he was exerting himself.

“You fishin’ for compliments, Rogers?” Bucky teased and was delighted at the surprised purse of Steve's lips that he got in response.

It was clear that Steve just didn't know what to say, and Bucky enjoyed how flustered his almost-fake-boyfriend looked in response.

“No, no I -” Steve stuttered before Bucky took pity on him.

“Relax, buddy, I'm just teasing you,” Bucky winked, “Alls I'm sayin’ is that with a body like yours, I have no doubt you spend a lot of time working on it.”

“Oh,” Steve added again, cheeks flaming bright red. Though he broke eye contact and looked away from Bucky, he looked pleased with the compliment and added a soft, “Thanks.”

Bucky, of course, took this moment to openly stare at Steve and look him up and down. Part of it was professional curiosity; years on the job taught him to assess everyone he came into contact with. Granted, you couldn't always judge people on their appearance, but it was still an ingrained habit. At 35, with five years as an FBI Agent under his belt and seven years in the military before that; the habit was nearly ingrained in him at this point.

Professionally, Steve could be a threat. The man looked like rock hard muscle for miles. Impressively, he wasn't bulky like a football player, but more like a swimmer, with long, lean lines wrapped in tight, bulging muscles. His frame carried the muscles well, and despite the outrageous size of his thighs and biceps, he still had a tiny waist and big, broad shoulders.

Personally, Bucky was practically drooling over the thick cut definition in Steve's calves. The man was undoubtedly gorgeous. And, though Bucky was sure that a sweet personality was hidden behind that beautiful package, he was content enough to enjoy the way Steve looked.

If Bucky had a dollar for every big, blond man that he'd found attractive, then he'd be rich. Like fuck, did he have a type when it came to men.

Bucky may have been bisexual, but his preference tended to skew more to the male gender.

“You, um,” Steve cleared his throat, eyes focused directly in front of himself before he looked over at Bucky and continued, voice steady but nervous, “you must work out too.”

“Why Stevie,” Bucky grinned playfully and he saw the man's body relax a fraction. For some reason, it seemed that Steve never quite knew what to do with Bucky's flirting, but appeared more comfortable when Bucky acted simply friendly with less intent behind his words. It was actually kind of cute that Bucky seemed to fluster him so much. “Thanks for noticing! Just tryin’a look good for my man!”

Steve shook his head and though he smiled, Bucky could see a little bit of uncertainty in it.

“I can't believe we're doing this.”

“Believe it, sugar, it's happening.”

“Sugar?” Steve practically squeaked and Bucky smiled because the guy had made the same noise in response last night. Steve stepped off of the treadmill belt, resting his feet on either side, so that he was no longer jogging, and could instead turn his full attention on Bucky.

Bucky smiled casually, trying to show Steve how relaxed he was about the situation. “I figure, if we're gonna play boyfriends, might as well start now an’ get used to it.” He shrugged with a grin, “we were gonna start in a couple’a hours at coffee anyway.”

“Well, I guess,” Steve ran a hand through his hair and pushed his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose.

“So how do you feel about pet names?”

When Steve looked a little nervous, Bucky continued with a cheerful tone so that the guy had another second to think it over.

He continued jogging, his pace even now that his muscles felt warmed up, but sent Steve a light smile before continuing, “Y’know, sugar, honey, babe, puddin’ pop - anything mushy like that. Seems like something boyfriends would do.”

Steve mulled it over before nodding his head once, decisively, like he was psyching himself up for this. “Uhh, my ex, the one I mentioned last night, he called me honey so I don't think I'd like that one very much, even from you.” Steve blushed at the last statement, but Bucky waited for him to finish, “And I don't particularly like Sugar, but anything else is fine, I guess.”

“Alright, Stevie, I'll come up with something,” Bucky agreed easily. Steve clearly expected Bucky to switch to something more familiar than the play on his name at that moment, because Bucky saw the man's shoulders relax a touch when Bucky continued on like normal. “Thanks for telling me how you feel.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Steve mumbled, looking down at his feet before he stepped back on the belt to continue his fast paced jog.

Man, Bucky liked to watch Steve run. Those strong calves leading up to those tree trunk thighs? Shit.

But, he was not here to be distracted. Unfortunately.

After thinking back through his conversation with Steve last night in excruciating detail and mentally reviewing the few words they just shared, Bucky accepted that Steve was a lot more shy than he'd originally anticipated. 

Sure, he'd judged Steve solely on appearance, but that was a valid skill in his line of work. He'd thought about it last night and wanted to bring it up with Steve as soon as possible. He originally planned for their coffee date, but now seemed like an equally as good opportunity.

Steve was steadily pacing himself on his treadmill, and despite his brief pause and all his blushing at Bucky, the man seemed agreeable.

Bucky had intentionally telegraphed his movements last night, before the few times he'd squeezed Steve's arm and before he'd kissed that warm, smooth cheek. Bucky had intentionally moved slow, projecting what he was doing, so that Steve could see him and, of course, put a stop to it if he wasn't comfortable.

It had been stuck in the back of his mind though, after he went back to his hotel room, that Steve had seemed so surprised when Bucky touched him that maybe Steve hadn't clocked Bucky's movements.

“What about touching?” He asked seriously, increasing his pace to be closer to Steve's.

“What?” Steve glanced at Bucky, confused.

“Small touches, casual touches,” Bucky lifted a curious brow at Steve, but his tone didn't change. This was important. “If you're my boyfriend, I'd like to touch you at some point. I don't want to invade your personal space without your consent to do so.”

“Oh, wow, okay, um,” Steve seemed surprised by the statement but took a moment to think through it. His cheeks pinked a little before he added, “You touched me last night.”

Bucky nodded, because he had. “That's true, but then I thought about it after I got back to my room, and I realized that you don't know me. You may have not felt comfortable enough to turn down my advances.”

“Are you asking if I know how to say ‘no’, Bucky?” Steve still seemed surprised, but continued. “I do. I mean, I would've... if I didn't want you there.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded once, relief in his smile. Now that that has been established, they could move on to the fun part. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “What about kissing? You okay with me kissin’ on you?”

“Wow,” Steve's eyes were wide and Bucky was trying to read his expression before he muttered. “You really just go for it, don't you?”

Bucky just grinned back.

He nodded, though he looked adorably sheepish as he smiled at Bucky, “I'm okay with kissing.”

“Glad to hear it, Stevie,” Bucky added with a playful wink that had Steve turning pink and smiling wide.

“...And you?” Steve's voice was quiet, awkward, and the guy was refusing to make eye contact with Bucky, eyes straining to look straight ahead.

“You wanna kiss me, Stevie? You go right ahead.” He answered confidently, and watched as a tiny smile appeared on Steve's lips. He continued, just because he liked watching that warm flush grow on Steve's pale skin. “You have my consent to do whatever you want to me, buddy.”

Bucky wasn't sure at what point Steve would feel ready enough to actually kiss him, be it on the cheek, on the lips, or literally anywhere else on his body, but he welcomed the opportunity.

“Okay,” Steve squeaked in response, but Bucky could swear he also looked pleased about it.

“If at any point, you're uncomfortable,” Bucky’s voice was back to serious, “you tell me, okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “okay. I doubt that -”

Bucky gave him a flat look as Steve started to stumble over words again, so instead Steve swallowed and tried again. 

“- okay, Bucky. I'll tell you.”

Steve wasn't a mark, he was just a guy, and like hell if Bucky was going to take advantage of that. He had no qualms about playing house with Steve for the weekend - he was actually excited about it - but felt much more secure now that they had discussed that important piece of information.

Bucky paced himself, inhaling through his nose as he felt a familiar burn start in his calves. He was used to working out, and did his best to stay fit. It wasn't all vanity (through some of it surely was); it was mostly his intense love and dedication to his job. Being able to run for 15 miles instead of five or ten could make a big difference when chasing someone on foot (which happened more than you'd think). Strength was important when thrown into a fistfight against multiple people. Not to mention, it was much easier to come back from on-the-job injuries the more healthy you were in the beginning, especially gunshot wounds (why was it always gunshot wounds? Fucking Pierce and his readily available weapons).

“What's your workout like today?” Bucky asked easily, steering the conversation a different direction.

“Uh,” Steve glanced over, “I was just going to get in a run this morning.”

“That's it?” He lifted a brow in curiosity as Steve's cheeks warmed with the previous response.

“Yeah, I, um,” Steve stumbled over his words but finally took a deep breath and gave Bucky a tiny smile, “I was trying to work up the courage to text you.”

Bucky grinned, open and playful, “Well far be it from me to stop you, pal.”

Unexpectedly, Steve laughed out loud and the sound was so unfamiliar that it surprised Bucky, and warmed his chest at the same time.

After he quieted, a tentative but comfortable smile took its place on Steve's lips. “I mean, I guess I don't have to text you now that I've seen you.”

“Whatever you say, sweet cheeks.”

Steve nearly squeaked again and he turned as bright as a tomato and Bucky grinned.

Steve cleared his throat, clearly trying to move past the fresh embarrassment. “You still want to get coffee this morning?”

“Of course,” Bucky responded confidently, wanting Steve to feel the same amount of security in their arrangement as Bucky projected. “I'm looking forward to hearing all about my new boyfriend.”

“Oh, right,” Steve was back to looking unsure again and Bucky held back an eyeroll.

“Steve,” he started, sounded exasperated, “it's gonna be fine. Stop worrying - you'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours.”

Steve's face flushed again - shit, that was easy to do - and it looked adorable.

“Seriously -” Bucky started before the phone strapped to his arm started buzzing. In his line of work, phone calls at 5:30am weren't uncommon, and Bucky immediately recognized the DC area code. He was pulling the phone out of his armband before he continued.

“Sorry, Stevie, I gotta take this,” he shut off the treadmill, marginally disappointed that he barely broke a sweat. “It's one of my coworkers, could take a while knowin’ him. Just text me when you're ready for coffee and I'll meet you in the lobby, alright?”

“Okay,” Steve gave Bucky a nervous but bright smile, “I can do that, I'll text you.”

Bucky smiled back, and now having been given permission, he patted Steve's shoulder twice before he stepped out of the gym. It was brief but Steve's bulk felt good under his fingers.

Bucky waited until he could sneak into an empty office room past the RedStar Suites’ kitchen.

“Go for Barnes,” he answered crisply.

“Fuck!” An very angry voice greeted him with a side of rage, “What the actual _fuck_ , Barnes!?”

“Hi ya, Dum Dum,” Bucky smiled despite himself, “good morning to you too.”

“Barnes,” his partner let out a heavy sigh, anger quickly going the way of concern and then back to anger, “you'll never guess what I heard?”

“Probably not, you gonna tell me?”

“Well, let's see,” Dugan was back to sounding pissed. Exhausted but pissed. “I'm in and out for a full week -”

“ICU gave you the good drugs, huh?” Bucky teased, but Dugan ignored him. The only reason he could joke about this at all is because he'd been calling twice daily for updates on Dugan’s status and knew he was on the mend. That and Bucky didn't want to get angry at Dugan. Nope, he was angry at the situation; not at his friend. 

Besides, he was saving all his anger for Pierce.

“-and I finally come to, only to hear from fucking Morita that you decided to go after Pierce on your own like some fucking cowboy or some shit.”

“Relax, Dugan, you're gonna pop a stitch.”

“Shove it, Barnes.” He didn't seem to appreciate Bucky's response.

“Listen, Dugan,” Bucky dropped the teasing and let his partner hear how serious he was, “it's not what you think.”

“I think you're an idiot.”

“So then it's definitely not want you think.”

“Barnes,” he practically barked, though Bucky could hear exhaustion on the tail end of the word.

“Tim,” he started honestly, trying to convey his conviction of the phone, “listen to me, you know me, man. If doing this by myself is the only way, then it's the only way. I have an opening - a really good opening - and I've got to take it. It's a non-violent situation, and there are no plans for it to escalate.”

“Barnes,” Dugan sighed, but Bucky attributed to the fact that he must've exhausted his energy yelling over the phone, “you son of a bitch.”

Bucky chuckled; you can take Dugan away from the fight, but you can't take the fight out of him.

“Listen, you fucking watch your back. I don't have time to break in a new partner.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he agreed, “just take it easy, Dum Dum, and heal up.”

“And Barnes?”

“Yeah, Dugan?”

“When you collar Pierce, give him a boot to the kneecap for me.”

“You got it, baby.” Bucky laughed darkly, feeling absolutely delighted at the thought.


	4. Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic and supportive[ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> Back to Steve!

Coffee with Bucky had not been exactly what Steve expected. He'd finished his run, showered, and got dressed in something he hoped was appropriate for lunch. A long sleeved button down shirt and loose jeans seemed fine, but then Bucky walked into the small café adjacent to the hotel and he looked gorgeous.

Despite originally planning to meet in the lobby, Bucky offered to meet at the café instead and Steve didn't question it. Steve arrived ten minutes early, as he always did, and this way he got to see Bucky confidently step through the door, all smiles as he looked around for Steve.

Of course, Steve had been impressed with him in that wildly bright suit last night, but this was something else. The black skinny jeans he was wearing had to have been painted onto his body, and Steve could embarrassingly admit that his jaw had dropped a little. Bucky looked effortlessly casual with a red Henley shirt and black zip up hoodie and Steve had a hard time believing that someone could be that attractive in a plain hoodie.

He'd walked in and, shockingly, blew Steve a kiss before he went to purchase a coffee and then joined Steve at a secluded table in the corner. That stupid air-kiss had Steve's cheeks blushing instantly and he'd nearly dropped the coffee cup that he was bringing to his lips. He somehow managed to splash coffee onto the lenses of his glasses and pulled them off to quickly wipe them on his shirt before Bucky sat down and noticed.

Bucky's continuous flirting seemed breezy and playful, like Bucky could be just that much fun without even trying. Part of Steve envied that quality, but an even bigger part of him had his heart racing at being on the receiving end of such light hearted banter (even it it was only for one weekend, and even if it was totally fake).

He was worried (despite the fact that Bucky had told him to stop worrying earlier this morning, in addition to complimenting him which was, well, something), and nervous, as he was sure this would blow up in his face, but Bucky was already playing the part. Unprompted, he was smiling at Steve and that smile did something to Steve's insides, twisting them up tightly in a way Steve wasn’t quite ready to understand.

When Bucky sat down across from him, he didn't waste any time. If it hadn't been for Bucky's easy smile and occasional teasing glance, then it would've felt more like an interrogation than a chance to get to know each other.

Bucky asked Steve question after question about Steve's life and occasionally his history, things like, “what do you do for a living?”, “where do you live?”, “how do you take your coffee?”, followed by “boxers or briefs?” which made Steve accidentally drop his mug down to the table so hard that coffee splashed over the side of it.

Steve was surprised that Bucky asked him so much about his current life, rather than his past.

“Stevie,” Bucky responded with a fond roll of you eyes, “these people know your past, so I don't have to. They're going to what to know all about Steve Rogers now, and these are the things that I should know.”

It made sense, Steve figured, but he couldn't help but be impressed by Bucky's reasoning. He'd never had a fake boyfriend at all, but he couldn't have imagined it would be this easy.

“The underwear question was just curiosity though,” Bucky added with a sly, dangerous smile that had Steve avoiding his eyes as his cheeks burned dark red. Still, despite the fact that his face felt like it was blushing all the way up to his ears, Steve managed to squeak out ‘briefs.’

“What about Facebook?” Bucky asked as Steve had paused to take a drink of his now lukewarm coffee.

“Um,” Steve paused and set his mug down on the table. “What?”

“Social media websites. Do you currently have a boyfriend listed that your classmates would've been aware of.”

“Oh,” Steve paused, not even have considered that. He cleared his throat, “Brock and I just spilt up yesterday and I didn't think about that. I had listed that I was in a relationship, but that was it. Brock didn't have a Facebook page.”

Though Steve wasn't sure if that was true. If Brock lied about one thing, chances are he'd lied about that too. Steve sighed, feeling annoyed. Who didn't have an actual Facebook page? That should've been the first red flag. In 2017, that was very strange.

“Perfect,” Bucky nodded once, seeming satisfied, “this works out. I'm not on social media either - I know, I know, my little sister regularly calls me an old man - so it works that your profile isn't linked to another one. Just leave up that you're taken and no one will question it. Your classmates can just assume I've been that boyfriend all along.”

Steve absorbed the information and gave himself the courage to ask a question back. Bucky had been so accommodating that Steve didn't want to seem rude. He'd mentioned that he'd know little about Bucky and Bucky would know plenty about him, but as Bucky pointed out, with the limited time they had it behooved them to do it this way. Steve's old classmates would be more interested in what Steve's life was like now, not his date’s.

“You, um, you have a sister?”

“Sure do, Becca Barnes.” Bucky grinned widely, “She’s a constant pain in my ass and I don't see her as often as I'd like, but we’re close. She's five years younger than me and won't let me forget it.”

Steve nodded once. He liked how bright Bucky's smile was when he talked about his sister.

“What about you?”

“No siblings,” he gave his head a little shake, “but my friend Natasha that I mentioned earlier makes me feel like I have some idea what it'd be like.”

Steve wanted to ask Bucky a million more questions, but Bucky's phone beeped, and Steve was impressed that Bucky had set an alarm as to make it to brunch on time. The guy was more prepared than Steve gave him credit for.

Too quickly, they stepped back into the hotel and this was actually happening.

Steve took a deep breath, trying to will the sick feeling in his stomach back to something more neutral. 

He was nervous, of course he was nervous. There had been a couple of his classmates he had seen, namely Peggy, but it had been a good 15 years for most of them.

This was a horrible idea and he should've stayed home.

He grabbed the name badge from the table where it was displayed and pinned it on his chest while he nervously glanced at the people milling about in the large room.

“Hey,” Bucky's voice was in Steve's ear, and Bucky's hand was suddenly resting on the small of his back as Bucky approached him, “it’s gonna be alright, Steve.”

Steve felt like he should've been embarrassed at the fact that Bucky's words loosened the knot in his chest ever so slightly. The thing was, sure all those people were practically strangers, but Bucky was a stranger too.

A stranger whose fingertips were rubbing soothingly at the small of his back.

Steve's eyes closed for a moment so he could focus on the sensation. It was humiliating that he was depending on Bucky for so much comfort. He didn't even know Bucky.

“Stevie,” that stupid nickname made Steve's heart thump loudly, as Bucky’s hand flattened on his back then slid completely around his waist. The move was something a normal boyfriend would do so it shouldn't have had Steve all mixed up, shouldn't have made Steve jump and gasp in surprise, “it's gonna be alright. We're gonna go in there, say hi to some people, eat some food, and everything is gonna work out.”

He saw someone's eyes land on him, and the person looked vaguely familiar and he was going to be sick.

“Bucky, Bucky,” he winced as he sounded as alarmed as he felt.

“What is it?” Bucky's voice was calm and soothing and right against his ear, and the intimacy of knowing his lips were that close to Steve's face made Steve's stomach flip for a very different reason.

“There's, umm, something I didn't tell you,” he continued nervously, sweat beading at his collar.

“Hey,” the arm around his waist gave him a squeeze and it felt surprisingly comfortable, like he and Bucky did this all the time, like it shouldn't have made Steve's pulse race.

Like he and Bucky were actually boyfriends, which they so clearly _were not._

“It's okay, Steve,” Bucky's voice was a calm as ever and Steve was pretty sure he imagined a thread of something in the tone. Annoyance? Nerves? It didn't matter, it was just Steve being paranoid because he should've never come here.

Oh no. Now that person was approaching then and he vaguely recognized the face but couldn't think of her name.

“Bucky,” he whispered quickly, palms now sweating because Bucky was going to need to know. “I was small in high school.”

“What?” Bucky was looking directly at him now, face baffled.

“Like small physically,” he looked up to see the stranger getting closer so he rushed through the words Bucky would need to know, “Not like this, like I am now. I was small, sickly even, barely a hundred pounds and a foot shorter.”

“Oh,” Bucky sounded disinterested which was actually kind of nice because Steve's past was not something he wanted to bring up right now. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of Bucky, who was clearly big and strong and sexy, by mentioning that he still carried a rescue inhaler around just in case. “Is that all?”

“I didn't hit a growth spurt until college.”

“Ah,” Bucky responded knowingly, “so all these folks are expectin’ some skinny Steve like they knew in high school?”

“Yeah,” he agreed worriedly.

“Well, alright then,” Bucky's voice was back to that playful tone he'd had in the bar last night and he gave Steve's midsection a squeeze. “What I've gathered ‘bout you Stevie, is that you seem like a good guy, muscles or no muscles.”

Steve sighed, shocked at how relieved he felt. He may not have known Bucky, but Bucky was a good guy. Bucky didn't know any of these people, didn't have anything to gain from this reunion. He was just here as a favor to Steve, so that he didn't have a boring weekend and they could become friends.

It was fine. Really. 

“For the record though,” suddenly Bucky's breath was hot against his ear and Steve felt Bucky's entire body pull Steve's closer with that arm tight around his waist, “I don't hate ‘em.”

Steve shivered and he didn't even have time to dissect that feeling. Bucky's body pressed against him was making him feel all mixed up inside. Obviously, Bucky was playing to the crowd. There were two dozen people milling about in here, no doubt looking at everyone who walked in.

“Steve Rogers?” 

“Yeah,” Steve responded awkwardly, his head snapping up, and still not able to place the woman. He felt Bucky release him, but was happily surprised that his fake boyfriend kept a steady hand at the small of his back.

“Oh wow, it really is you!” She smiled and brushed her hair back, making the name tag on her chest visible.

“Pepper?” He questioned, eyes wide, “Uhh Pepper Potts?”

“I knew it was you, that smile gave it away.”

Steve held back a grimace because he could feel that his smile was uncomfortable and awkward and he wasn't sure if he should be offended that it was an expression she recognized.

Pepper smiled in response, all poised and put together, and gestured to a nearby table surrounded by a group of people, “You have to come join our table for brunch.”

Steve squinted at the group and looked back to her, he recognized some of the faces, but nerves kicked up in his stomach again. He could literally feel her waiting for a response, and his cheeks warmed uncomfortably as he struggled with the right thing to say.

“We'd love to,” Bucky's confident voice came from Steve's left as he swooped in and no doubt saved the day.

Pepper had probably been waiting to be introduced to the guy standing next to him and Steve hadn't thought to do that either. His stomach twisted more at the thought.

Clearly he shouldn't have worried because Bucky continued on like this was perfectly normal.

“Oh, wonderful,” Pepper responded, her attention now on Bucky who smoothly moved the conversation forward like this wasn’t a potential trainwreck in the making.

“I'm Bucky, Steve's partner,” Bucky effortlessly shook her hand and said his words with such calm confidence that Steve nearly believed him.

The word choice made Steve stutter before he could jump back into the conversation. _Partner_. That had to be deliberate, and Steve felt the sudden onset of butterflies in his chest.

No, this wasn't real and Bucky wasn't his anything, but that didn't stop the word from building a slow warmth within Steve. Bucky said it like it was the truest thing in the world, and partner meant more than just boyfriend, it meant they were more serious than that.

Even if it was fake serious.

It's just that Steve had never had a relationship that serious, and it felt nice to think that Bucky would have that with him, even if it was imaginary.

Steve was at least a nice enough guy to have someone pretend to be in a serious, committed relationship with him.

He repeated that thought in his head and then almost rolled his eyes at himself. That was ridiculous. All of this was ridiculous and meaningless. It was all fake.

He and Bucky were going to become friends and it didn't matter what relationship status Bucky said they had, because none of it was real.

He was lucky that Bucky was such a nice guy though, because it was obvious that Pepper had found him immediately charming.

“Hey, Stevie, you alright?”

Bucky's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he found Bucky looking at him, concern on his face, Pepper already having moved past them.

“Oh,” he frowned, looking first and Bucky and then back around the room, “I'm sorry, I was distracted.”

“Hey, it's fine,” Bucky's smile was as easy as anything and his voice light and Steve tried to relax. “You can do this, okay? That wasn't so bad, right?”

“Yeah,” he exhaled slowly, “Pepper and I weren't very close but I knew her, we shared a few classes. She was super smart; ran our student government even.”

“Well, that and a smart, pretty woman remembered your name.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Bucky,” Steve blushed but he huffed out a laugh and found himself thankful for Bucky's teasing. Judging by the look on Bucky's face, he was happy to see Steve relax a touch, like that's what he was trying to accomplish.

“Yes?” Bucky singsonged playfully, fingertips rubbing circles on Steve's back.

“I'm not,” he huffed, “it's not-”

Bucky grinned as Steve tripped over his words. His lips quirked into a teasing little smile. “C’mon, let's go meet your friends.”

When Steve didn't move forward, the hand on Steve's back dropped and, before he could be disappointed by that, Bucky gave his forearm an encouraging squeeze and laced their fingers together.

“You're a good guy, Bucky,” he commented softly, resolutely staring down at his shoes.

“And a lucky one too,” Bucky squeezed his hand, “seein’ as I got the best lookin’ man in this place.”

“Bucky,” he started again, but the man just grinned at him. Unsurprisingly, Steve could feel himself blush in response to the compliment and he looked down at his shoes before holding Bucky's hand tighter and stepping towards the group of people near the table Pepper had indicated.

Bucky followed him and Steve was impressed at how the man fell in step with him as if it was nothing. He didn't have time to dwell on that though, as half a dozen heads looked over at him as he approached.

Steve took a deep breath to steel himself, working up the courage to greet everyone.

He didn't even get the chance.

“Get out of town!” A voice that exclaimed and Steve looked around for its owner. “Steve Rogers! Alive, and apparently, very well!”

Steve looked to the right to see a very attractive man grinning wide with an immediately recognizable gap between his front teeth. Steve gave a small smile in response.

Bucky dropped Steve's hand, even before Steve noticed, because Sam was stepping up and throwing an arm around Steve and giving him a pat on the back.

“Sam Wilson,” he responded, his words even, “good to see you.”

Despite Steve's worries and less than stellar memories of high school, it wasn't all bad. Actually, the parts without Alexander Pierce weren't bad at all. He and Sam had been friends in school, but had lost touch after Sam's family had moved away junior year of high school. Thanks to his dad's military career and subsequent moving, Sam had moved out of the US and Steve hadn't been able to keep up with him. 

As much as Steve loved to hate social media, he figured that he and Sam could've stayed in contact more easily if Facebook had existed back then.

Still, it was nice to see Sam now, and for the moment, Steve wasn't regretting his decision of attending the reunion. Apparently a friendly face goes a long way.

“Everyone, Steve Rogers is here!” Sam sounded so overjoyed that Steve found himself blushing.

“Steve,” a woman with dark hair gave him a nod, and he returned it as he recognized Maria Hill, but still looked for her name tag to check. From what he knew of her in school, he'd liked her. She'd had a super no-nonsense attitude and lead the softball team to two state titles.

“Maria, nice to see you again.”

“Steve Rogers!” And that voice was certainly familiar, “You look like the guy that ate Steve Rogers!”

Steve paused for a minute, wondering if he should be offended, but then he heard Bucky try to stifle a laugh and it made the tension bleed away.

“Good to see you too, Tony.”

“Are you guys seeing this?” Tony's head whipped back and forth, eyes wide, like no one else was aware that Steve was Steve. “Is anyone seeing this?! What happened to you?!”

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck and shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant, “I finally hit a growth spurt freshman year of college.”

“I'll say!” A voice vehemently agreed and Steve looked to his right to see a dark haired man giving him the once over.

It wasn't the looking that bothered him exactly, he just wasn't used to it.

“Um,” he started uncomfortably but then noticed the man's name tag. “Scott Lang?”

“I know, I know,” Scott was giving him a goofy little smile as he finished blatantly checking Steve out, “you're thinking ‘oh, Scott Lang’, he'd probably have changed his haircut from school at least once, right!? Well, you're wrong!”

Steve's lips pursed because he had no idea what to say to that, seeing as he hadn't thought that at all. It made him feel a little bit better though, apparently Scott considered his haircut, or lack thereof, a much bigger deal that Steve's physical appearance.

“You guys,” there was a thread of complaint in Tony's voice that was devastatingly familiar and Steve could practically picture Tony groaning about pasta day in their high school cafeteria. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that Rogers looks like the comic book version of Rogers?!” Tony was waving at him wildly.

“Oh give it a rest, Tony,” Maria sounded bored even, but her gaze did seem focused on Steve, or at least the man to Steve's left.

Tony leaned over to Scott and whispered, but it wasn't a whisper at all because his voice was outrageously loud, “Even his muscles have muscles!”

“You have some gray hairs in your beard that you didn't have in high school and you don't see us making a big deal about it.” Sam added with a wide grin.

Tony gasped, looking offended, “How dare you!”

At that moment, Steve realized he hadn't introduced Bucky yet and he felt bad about it. Bucky offered to come with him and make this whole weekend easier for him, and now he'd acted like Bucky hadn't existed. He felt awful and when he glanced over at Bucky to apologize, Bucky simply smiled back at him, like it was nothing.

Bucky really was a nice guy.

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and his group of school friends all looked back at him. All the attention was a little much so he looked over at Bucky instead who gave him an encouraging smile. 

“Uh,” He started, much less eloquently than he had hoped, “Bucky, this is Maria, Tony, Scott, and Sam. We all went to school together-” Which, no shit, Rogers. It's a reunion. Of course they all went to school together. He frowned to himself but continued “- Everyone, this is Bucky.”

“Hey man,” Sam offered a hand and Bucky shook it easily, “nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Bucky smiled and stepped closer to Steve's side, lacing their fingers back together. Now, there was no doubt what Bucky was to him. Bucky was really good at this; he made Steve more comfortable, and then saved Steve from having to make any explanation by simply taking his hand. 

Not that there would be any doubt as to what Bucky was to him. Clearly, no one would just bring a random person as their plus one. 

Clearly. Because that would be a ridiculous idea.

“Stevie neglected to mention that all his old classmates were so attractive.”

“Bucky!” Steve squawked awkwardly, face flaming, as his old friends chuckled. They didn't seem offended by it, if anything they seemed pleased, and hell, Tony was practically preening.

“Stevie,” Sam mouthed, eyes bright with a huge, amused grin on his face.

Steve was continuously shocked how Bucky was so effortlessly charming. He was so good at this, at meeting people and chatting with people, and Steve envied the skill. He figured that Bucky would have met plenty of people in his line of work, he had no idea how many flights Bucky was on during a week, but Steve was sure Bucky probably saw hundreds of people.

Steve knew that flight attendants had to be friendly but Bucky must've been exceptionally good at his job. He'd looked at this small group and made one small joke - well, joke or compliment because it was certainly true - and suddenly everyone was smiling at Bucky, completely charmed.

“Speak for yourself,” Maria added with a grin that broke through her normally hard expression.

Bucky winked at her and Steve couldn't have imagined how pleased she looked in response.

“Man,” she sighed and clearly feigned exasperation, “why do all the good looking men happen to be gay?”

“Hey!” Tony looked even more offended this time.

“I'm not gay,” Bucky responded smoothly and the drawl of his voice was effortless. He made everything just seem so easy. A joke that could've made things uncomfortable didn't, only because Bucky made everything so simple. He cocked his eyebrow at Maria in a look that was unbelievably suggestive and then shrugged nonchalantly, the heat of his expression melting into something almost lazy - something that felt like sunlight and waffles and spending languorous Saturday mornings in bed, “I'm bisexual.”

Steve didn't begrudge Bucky's correction, he certainly wouldn't appreciate being called by the wrong sexual orientation, and he wasn't surprised, since Bucky had mentioned a female ex last night.

It wasn't Bucky’s sexual orientation that surprised him at all. He was just shocked at how Bucky didn't get offended, his feathers were barely even ruffled, and if anything, made Maria honest-to-god blush at his response.

Steve had been terrified to show up at this reunion alone, but Bucky was apparently the best fake boyfriend he could've asked for. Bucky had everyone eating out of his hand.

“Bisexual?” Steve froze as he heard a hard voice to his right. He hadn't noticed anyone approaching, but he would recognize that voice anywhere.

He could practically feel ice creep up his spine as Alexander Pierce approached the group, stepping between Tony and Maria. Alex must've heard what Bucky said to Maria, and Steve wanted to respond but couldn't seem to form the words.

Alex was wearing that same near-evil smile that Steve knew from his childhood and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

The worst part was that he looked put together, if not slightly overdressed, in a dark blue suit. From the outside, you couldn't see what a snake he was. 

Alexander Pierce had made Steve's life hell during many moments of his childhood, but the man had done it so smoothly and secretively that his other classmates had no idea. The guy was an ass, but no one knew then, and no one was going to know now; and Alex was going to make Steve look awful.

A small part of Steve’s mind whispered that maybe Alex had changed, but Steve doubted it. There was no way that someone who was that much of a dick well into their late teens could've changed that much.

He was also looking at Steve with clear disdain which made it clear where he stood.

Alex continued, his eyes taking over Bucky before he turned back to Steve. “Aren't you worried that your boyfriend here is going to leave you for a woman, Rogers?”

On one hand, Bucky had no idea that this was the person Steve had warned him about at the bar, and Steve had no way to indicate that to Bucky while they were in front of everyone.

On the other hand, Steve hated bullies and he hated Pierce for saying that about Bucky. There was enough discrimination against bisexual people as it was, and that was a very harmful stereotype. It was also just a dick thing to say. Pierce may have bullied Steve throughout his childhood, but there was no reason to bring Bucky into it.

Still, his tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he couldn't form a response.

Bucky seemed to notice his inner turmoil because Steve felt a strong squeeze on his forearm and he looked questioningly over at Bucky.

Bucky, didn't miss a beat and Steve was, frankly, floored. Within two seconds of Alex's disparaging remark, Bucky dropped Steve's arm and took a step forward.

Bucky made a big show of looking over at Alex's name tag, like he didn't have any idea who the guy was, which was surely the case. Still, the idea of someone _not_ recognizing him had to have annoyed Alex, and Steve found a thread of satisfaction in that.

“Why Alexander,” Bucky began smoothly, a light smile playing at his lips, “is that your way of asking if Stevie has ruined other men for me?”

Before anyone could reply, Bucky turned and he ran his eyes up and down Steve's body in a manner that was so heated, Steve nearly felt naked. Bucky looked him over, suggestion evident in his eyes, and biting down on his lip as if he was holding himself back.

Bucky took his time too, dragging his eyes over Steve's body so salaciously that Steve felt his cheeks, and the rest of his body, getting hot.

“Because,” Bucky practically purred, stepping back to his spot at Steve's side and placing a possessive hand on the middle of Steve's chest, “that is most definitely the case.”

“Hot damn,” Tony whispered, once again in a voice that was too loud for a whisper, but this time Steve had to agree with the sentiment.

That was by far one of the hottest moments of his life, and nothing had even happened.

Besides Bucky looking at him like he could eat Steve alive.

And, judging by the pissed off look on Alex's face, that had not played out like he had expected. It had not played out like the other times he had bullied Steve.

This time, Steve felt entirely vindicated. Alexander Pierce was huffing angrily and Steve didn't even have to punch the guy (though that was still on his to-do list, if need be).

Bucky had simply shut the man down; and not to mention, raised the temperature of the room about ten degrees.

Alex’s eyes narrowed and Steve was sure he was about to say something nasty, but Pepper was suddenly at a podium in the front of the room asking everyone to take their seats for brunch.

He stomped off, but not after giving Steve one last nasty look.

“Hopefully he’ll leave you alone during the rest of brunch. You okay, babydoll?” Bucky's words were sincere but whispered, as he was angled in towards Steve's body and his lips were close to Steve's ear.

Steve was amazed. Somehow Bucky noticed that he froze and rather than leave him to deal with Pierce alone, Bucky brushed off any insult and was now checking on Steve, but so subtly that no one else would be aware of it. Steve's cheeks blushed deeper as he realized Bucky placed them in a position that projected intimacy, that no one would try and interrupt since it looked like Bucky was whispering _somethings_ into his ear.

That's the thing: Bucky was whispering into his ear, but he wasn't saying the type of things his body language implied. He was just checking on Steve's wellbeing and affording them the privacy to do so.

Bucky was astounding.

Not to mention that that pet name was new. Steve had told Bucky he was okay with the idea of pet names, but he didn't realize that Bucky whispering _babydoll_ in a soft kind voice, lips a breath away from his skin, would make his heart thump painfully in his chest.

“I can't believe this,” Tony was grumbling, under his breath but still entirely too loud, as he sat down at the table, “Pepper and I are supposed to be the most attractive couple at this shindig. Didn't expect Action Hero Rogers and his even hotter boyfriend. Un-fucking-believable.”

Tony looked so put out that Sam started laughing as he took the seat next to him.

Steve couldn’t believe this, any of this. Bucky was so unfathomably convincing at being Steve's boyfriend, that Steve was thinking they might be able to pull this off.

“How did you know?” Steve asked, quiet enough not to be overheard, while everyone else was taking their seats, clearly leaving two open next to each other for Bucky and Steve.

Bucky's arm made its way back around Steve's waist as he leaned in even closer to Steve body. Steve could feel Bucky's thumb rubbing gently at his side. Bucky's lips were still near Steve's ear and he could feel the warm air on his skin. “You'd looked like you'd seen a ghost, Steve, and you stiffened up almost immediately. It would've been impossible not to know.”

Steve sighed, exhaling heavily, as he was silently thankful that Bucky was here with him. Bucky may have been more stranger than friend, but he was paying attention to Steve and looking out for him. To be honest, Steve was shocked Bucky could read his body language that well, seeing as they'd known each other for less than 24 hours.

Tony was right too; Bucky was unbelievably attractive. It turned out that he was also attentive, kind, and considerate. It was more than Steve could have hoped for. Even if he and Brock hadn't split up and Brock was the one here now, Steve knew Brock would've never been that focused on Steve.

Those were the kind of qualities Steve would want in an actual partner.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? You can tell me :-D.
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
